


hyung please don't be mad

by princessofcolor



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofcolor/pseuds/princessofcolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can't stand it when Kyungsoo is mad at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	hyung please don't be mad

**Author's Note:**

> saiiling.tumblr.com

The other members had gone to eat dinner together at their favorite Chinese restuarant, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone at the dorm. Without Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relentless antics, it was thankfully quiet and peaceful. Normally, they would take the rare opportunity to spend time together alone, but not today. Instead of cuddling on the couch and watching the latest anime episode without the added soundtrack of Baekhyun shrieking as Chanyeol attempted to drag him, full-clothed, into the shower so that he could drench him with cold water, Kyungsoo had locked himself in their shared bedroom and was currently ignoring all of Jongin’s attempts to talk.

“Hyung, please don’t be mad at me anymore,” Jongin grovelled outside the shut door, feeling miserable.

It had been almost a week since Kyungsoo had suddenly started acting coldly towards him. He barely talked to Jongin, only engaging in the necessary communication like telling him what time they had to be at the studio or to wake up in the morning. It had all started that day he had refused the ramen that Kyungsoo had thoughtfully made for him, thinking that his dongsaeng would by ravenous after dance practice. And Jongin would have been, except for Taemin had taken him to go eat afterwards (only because he wanted Jongin to pay though).

“Hyung. Please open the door,” Jongin begged shakily, near tears.

Kyungsoo had never treated him like this before. Even as he was mercilessly whacking a giggling Baekhyun with a pillow, Kyungsoo had always had kind words for him; he had always been protective, sweet, and affectionate towards him, even making him soup at three in the morning when he couldn’t sleep. It had only been a few days, but he missed everything about Kyungsoo so badly that it ached. He missed the way the other always laughed so hard at his jokes. He missed the way the other boy would give him massages in the shower when his back started acting up. He missed just talking to him. And that was why when the members had filed out of the dorm, Jongin had finally decided that pride was extremely overrated.

“Hyung, I was wrong. I’ll always eat everything you make me from now on,” he promised, trying really hard not to cry this time when there was still no response.

On the other side, Kyungsoo sat with his back leaning against the locked door. What the fuck was this? This wasn’t Disney’s Frozen. Listening to his dongsaeng’s sincere apologies made Kyungsoo feel like a terrible person. He sighed, letting his head fall into his open hands. But even though it broke his heart to see Jongin go around looking like a kicked puppy, he also derived a perverse pleasure from watching Jongin pine away. It was proof that the younger boy still needed him. Lately, Jongin had been spending more and more time with Taemin, even skyping with him in bed. The glow of the screen and Jongin’s muffled laughter filled Kyungsoo with grating resentment and something that bordered on rage. And when Jongin had come home and just casually turned down Kyungsoo’s ramen, telling him that he had already eaten earlier with Taemin, Kyungsoo had just…snapped. He hadn’t shown his anger in the moment, but from then on, he had distanced himself from Jongin. Even Suho, who was usually too preocuppied with convincing Chanyeol that it wasn’t a good idea to fill the bathtub with root beer to notice subtle shifts in group dynamics had caught on. That afternoon, he had pulled Kyungsoo aside.

“Whatever is going on with you two, you need to fix it,” Suho had said sternly. “The fans will start to notice soon.” 

And then that evening, he had proceeded to herd the other members out the door, waving his credit card around like bait and promising to treat them to lots of grade A beef, while raising an eyebrow meaningfully at Kyungsoo.

“Hyung?” came Jongin’s small, resigned voice again. “Please. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

Kyungsoo swallowed, feeling worse and worse about what he was putting Jongin through, but his pride wouldn’t let him speak. How was he supposed to explain to Jongin that his hyung didn’t want him to let Taemin put his arms around his shoulders, that he didn’t want them to go on late-night walks by the river, especially when there were photographers around? It sounded so silly and utterly ridiculous, even in his head. No, he couldn’t do it. It was too embarrassing. Or that what he was convinced was the case, until he heard the soft sobs floating through the door. He opened the door so suddenly that he almost hit a crying Jongin in the face. What Kyungsoo saw made him feel so bad, he could punch himself in the face. Jongin was on his hands and knees, head bent repentantly, although he had looked up for a second in surprise when Kyungsoo opened the door, his swollen eyes sending another twinge of guilt through Kyungsoo. He knelt beside the other boy.

“Jongin,” he started, hestiating because he wasn’t sure how to tell him the truth about the petty jealousy that had been eating away at him.

But before he could even manage to get out a word, the other boy had thrown himself into his arms, sobbing freely now that there was no longer anything separating them. He wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck, clinging onto him tightly, pressing himself into the older boy.

“Hyung, please don’t go,” he mumbled into Kyungsoo’s neck, his voice congested from crying.

Kyungsoo stiffened in surprise, but quickly relaxed into the familiar sensation of Jongin in his arms, putting his arms around Jongin and pulling him closer. He ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair because that always seemed to calm him down when he was upset. With Jongin, warm and safe and content in his arms, Kyungsoo’s fears seemed so stupid. His eyes closed, and tears still stubbornly leaking out, Jongin leaned trustingly into Kyungsoo’s touch, body boneless and pliant against him.

Jongin was his. How could he doubt it?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
